weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Diskussion:Tenochtitlaner Allgemeine Zeitung
Oh bitte nicht schon wieder *Jetzt geht garantiert wieder diese leidige Diskussion los, ob es an Bord von Zeppelinen ein generelles Alkoholverbot geben soll, oder nicht. Dabei sind solche Extremfälle nachweislich die Ausnahme. Den meisten tut die Einnahme eines geistiges Getränk an Bord gut, Hilft gegen Flugangst und so. Johnny Runner, Old York *Niemand hat vor Alkohol an Bord von Zeppelinen zu verbieten. irritierter Leser, Irgendwo ::Dann haben Sie wohl noch nie etwas von unseren Bemühungen gehört! Wir setzten uns seit Jahren für umfassende Alkoholverbote ein. Gerne senden wir Ihnen Infos und Druckmaterial zu. Internationale Leber-Liga Es spukt! Die sache auf dem Friedhof in Österreich scheint mir Sonnenklar! Es ist der Geist von Hans der Schreck, der den Stein umwarf! Der kriegt uns alle noch am Sack, sag ich Euch! Ruth Zimper, Exil-österreicherin, Tenochtitlan Lächerlich! Diese absolut lächerlichen Beschwerden unterentwickleter Staaten wie dem Aztekenreich und Amerikanien unterstreichen nur auf geradezu grotesk drastische Weise, wie sehr sie dem Genie des aquanoplitanishen Führungstriumvates unterlegen sind. Es kann gar kein Zweifel bestehen, dass der nun angeleierte Rechtsstreit zu Gunsten von Aquanopolis ausfallen und die Expo wie geplant auch dort stattfinden wird. Vivat Aquanopolis! Dwarf Eleven, Vorsitzender des aquanopolitanischen Kulturvereines zu Tenochtitlan. mit spöttischen Lächeln zur Kenntnis genommen. Journalist der TAZ Sterbehilfe Diesem korrupten Regime Sterbehilfe zu leisten ist unsere Aufgabe. Und dabei kümmern uns irgendwelche Gesetze wenig. Kommitee Freiheit für Yat-Balam mit spöttischen Lächeln zur Kenntnis genommen. Journalist der TAZ Erste Warnung Das mit der Kutsche war mal eine erste Warnung. "Fahrfehler" Haha! Netter Versuch! Aber dass die Presse immer das nachblökt was die Regierung sagt, ist ja nichts Neues. Befreit Yat Balam den Freiheitskämpfer, oder es gibt bald noch mehr solcher "Fahrfehler"! Kommitee Freiheit für Ya-Balam Datei:Yatbalam.png Bei Yat Balam handelt es sich um einen Mörder, der verurteilt wurde. Ein Freiheitskämpfer ist er nicht. Ahuitzotl Chimalpopoca, Redakteur der TAZ Leserbrief * Es ist schon erstaunlich, mit wieviel Nachsicht, ja geradezu Wohlwollen die Götter Volldeppen behandeln. Also da verlässt so ein radelnder Zansel die markierten Radwege und das mitten in den Anden. Yo Män. Dachte wohl das sei eine Abkürzung und sowieso sei er ja schliesslich so gut, dass er nicht wie Otto-Durchschnittsdödel auf festen Pisten fahren müsse. Und jetzt kippt die Saftnase in einen Vulkan, voll in die Lavabrühe. Statt, was bei der mindestens 700 Grad heissen Pampe eigentlich erwartbar wäre, nämlich dass der Mann in Sekundenschnelle innerlich zur Brühwurst verkocht, kann er verhältnismässig unbeschadet aus dem Zeug geborgen werden. Also entweder ist die Story schlicht nicht wahr, weil die alterhrwürdige Tenochtitaner Zeitung zur Aztekischen Antwort auf die BILD mutiert oder aber wir haben ein Wunder vor uns, von der Sorte, wie es die Götter warum auch immer gerne den Besoffenen und Dummen zukommen lassen. Wolly, Kolumnist aus Brookline *Er hatte Glück. Nur sein Arm und sein Bein sind in die Lava geraten. Der Rest lag auf einem glühend heißen Steinhaufen. behandelnder Arzt, der anonym bleiben möchte Fragen der Boulevardpresse Da wir die geile Messerstecherei furchtbare Familientragödie gerne unserem Publikum näherbringen möchten, bitten wir um nähere Angaben: *Vieviele Kinder hatte der Täter - sprich, vieviele Leichen sind insgesamt vorhanden? *Wie alt waren die Beteiligten? *hat sich die Schwiegermutter schon geâussert? Heinz Schmeerling, Redaktion PILS Arschel-Finger Presse Wir geben keine vertrauliche Information weiter. Ahuitzotl Chimalpopoca, Redakteur der TAZ Freundschaftsspiel *Ihr leidet nicht gerade an Minderwertigkeitsgefühlen, dass Ihr gleich den Super Cup Meister herausfordert! Aber bitte! Meine Jungs können etwas Training immer gebrauchen. Wir sind dabei. Lothar of Dunkirk, Trainer der amerikanensischen Nationalmannschaft. '' Sorge um Frau Malintzin Der Präsident lässt anfragen, wie es Frau Malintzin gesundheitlich derzeit geht. Aussenministerium Amerikanien Opfert diesen Schiri! Wenn Ihr einen richtig kriminellen Azteken sucht der noch nicht polizeidienstlich erfasst worden ist, dann nehmt mal diesen Schiri unter die Lupe! Wer so extrem verkommen, kriminell, boshaft, abartig dämlich und schlichtweg Scheisse ist, dass er Handspiele erfindet wo keine sind, der klebt auch amerikanensische Schaukelstühle auf Teppichen fest! Der Kerl gehört dem niedersten Gott geopfert, der sich finden lässt, nachdem man ihm zuvor Feuerschwefel zu fressen gegeben hat! Ein aufgebrachter Puma-fan. Dieser Punkt war nicht entscheiden für den Spielausgang. Die Tenochtitlaner Kaninchen haben gewonnen, da sie die bessere Mannschaft sind. Iktli, Fan der Tenochtitlaner Kaninchen :::Natürlich war dieser Punkt entscheidend! Dieses krasse Fehlurteil hat unseren Jungs die Moral abgekauft! Buktli, Fan der Chitzen Itza Pumas ::'Die Fehlentscheidung passierte 10 Minuten vor Schluss und die Tenochtitlaner Kaninchen führten 10 zu 6. Sprich nur von etwas, wenn du es auch verstehst, du Idiot. Die Tenochtitlaner Kaninchen haben gewonnen. Finde dich damit ab, oder springe von der Klippe, du Vollpfosten.' Iktli, schreinder Fan der Tenochtitlaner Kaninchen Leserbrief zur Senkung der Mehrwertsteuer *Ein Schritt in die Richtige Richtung, aber ob das reicht? Ausserdem befürchte ich, dass die Differenz doch eh nur vom Zwischenhandel einbehalten wird. Wir kleinen Leute sind und bleiben am Ende die Dummen! A. Tititl, Hausfrau Chitzen Itza *Diese Steuersenkung soll vorallem Bauern entlasten, welche ihre Ware selbst verkaufen. Denn sie leiden am unter der schlechten Wirtschaftslage. Felix Hase, stellvertetender Uei Tlatoani INS FINALE! INS FINALE!! '''Oleeeeh-oleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Gröhl!!!' Oleeeeh-oleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Gröhl!!! Oleeeeh-oleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Gröhl es leben die Tenochtitlaner Kaninchen!!!!!!! Iktli, Fan der Tenochtitlaner Kaninchen ::halt den Rand, oder ich zieh Dir die Ohren lang! ::Buktli, Fan der Chitzen Itza Pumas :::WIR GEWINNEN! WIR GEWINNEN!! ::::Iktli, Fan der Tenochtitlaner Kaninchen Oleeeeh-oleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Gröhl!!! Buktli, Fan der Chitzen Itza Pumas Ruhe ihr respektlosen Jungspunde! unbekannter Pensionist ::Nerv nicht Opi! ::Buktli, Fan der Chitzen Itza Pumas Leserbrief zum Angriff der Messerstechenden Ehefrau *Es ist leider ein Zeichen der Zeit, dass häusliche Gewalt immer mehr zunimmt. Unsere Einrichtung bekommt seit Jahren mehr Anfragen als sie Aufnahmekapazität hat. Unsere Apelle an die Regierung, endlich mehr Mittel für die Opferbetreung und den Ausbau des sozialen Netzwerkes bereitzustellen, blieb leider bis heute ungehört. Das Thema ist immer noch weitestgehend tabu. Wir apellieen hiermit an alle, endlich nicht mehr länger zu schweigen. C. Tepactl, Leiter des Männerhauses, Tenochtitlan Leserbrief zum Unfall von Frau Cuahtemoc Dazu kann ich nur sagen, als Christenmensch ist mir so etwas wie Schadenfreude natürlich fremd. Trotzdem erfüllt es mich mit keuscher Genugtuung zu hören, dass diese Priesterin des Baal, diese Schwester der Hure babylon just bei der Durchführung ihrer grausigen Teifelsriutuale von Gott dem Allmächtigen bestraft wurde. Der Herr ist wahrhaft gnädig, dass er das Weib nicht einfach in Stücke gerissen und die Teile dann den Goldfischen verfüttert hat! Ich hätte das getan! Ich hoffe, Ihr versteht diese Warnung! Kehret um, solange noch Zeit ist! Reverend Josuah Ash, Dallas Ihre Meinung ist für uns nicht von Belang. Redaktion der Tenochtitlaner Allgemeinen Zeitung Leserbriefe zur Entdecken des Kohlentsoffpersulfids *Oy, dat hört sich voll fett geil an! kann ich ein bisschen davon haben? das lege ich der Lehrerin auf den Stuhl und wenn die sich mit ihrem feisten Arsch draufsetzt und das so heiss brennt, dann Muahahaua! Ossie Milbrook, 13, Schüler *Das würde ich nicht machen, ungebildeter Knirps. Selbst kleinste Mengen Kohlentsoffpersulfids reichen aus um deine Lehrerin und die Hälfte deiner Klassenkammeraden zu nich sehr lang lebenden Fackeln zu machen. Aber bei deiner Intelligenz zündest du es wahrscheinlich selbst an. Wenn du noch einmal dämmlich fragst, kommt der Securitytyp und gibt Kaliumcyanat zum Trinken. Falls du nicht weißst was das ist, dann google es nach. Dadurch würdest du wenigsten einmal etwas im Leben lernen. gez. Felix Cuahtemoc Hase, Professor für theoretische Chemie an der Universität Tenochtitlan Leserbirefe zum Kinderverbot in aztekischen Hotels * Eine Mutige Entscheidung, die mich doch glatt erwägen lässt, meinen nächsten Urlaub im Aztenkreich zu verbringen. Kann es etwas lästigeres geben, als wenn am Nebentisch ein nervtötender Brazen dauernd "Mamiiiii, guck mal, Maaaaamiiiii!" plärrt, oder lustlos an einer Pizza rummatscht und aufs Tischtuch rozzt? Besonders eklig wird's, wenn ein Elternteil versucht, irgend so einem vollgefressenen Minimonster löffeweise Brei in die Futterluke zu stopfen, woraufhin sich diese stinkende, kleine Made in Windeln verrenkt und dreht und ab und an aufkreischt wie eine Alarmanlage. Die Einrichtung letzter Refugien der Ruhe, von kinderfreien Zonen also, ist ein Gebot der Zeit! W.C Fields, anerkannter Kinderhasser. ::Sie altes Ekel, waren doch auch mal Kind! Veronika G, Trägerin des Mutterkreuzes :::ja und? Soll ich nun die Belästigung durch Bälger als eine Art Strafe dafür verstehen, oder wie? W.C Fields, anerkannter Kinderhasser. Rede von Felix Hase zum Thema Kinderverbot am 06.11.00 "Die Medien berichten davon, auf den Straßen des Aztekenreiches diskutiert man darüber, gemeint ist das Kinderverbot in aztekischen Hotels. Dieses Problem beschäftigt nicht mehr allein, dass aztekische Reich sondern fast die ganze Welt. Dieses Verbot ist ohne Zweifel kinderfeindlich. Es ist schockierend, dass manche ausländische Touristen trotzdem nicht davon ablassen wollen. Sollte sich diese Einstellung nicht ändern, so sind sie hier nicht mehr erwünscht. Denn sie respektieren nicht unsere Kultur und unsere Werte. Hiermit erkläre das Kinderverbot für nichtig. Es ist Hoteliers ab heute verboten, Kindern Zutritt zu ihren Hotels zu verwehren, sowie den Terminus Kinderverbot zu kommerziellen Zwecken zu nutzen. Sollten einige Hoteliers trotzdem die Kinderanzahl gering halten wollen, so müssen sie ihr Hotel umbennen in Seniorenhotel oder Hotel für junge Paare. Durch diese Namen wird subtil darauf hingewiesen, dass Kinder nicht erwünscht sind. Sollte ein Hotel mit dem Wort Kinderverbot werben, wird es sofort geschlossen. Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit." Felix Hase